


Two Sides of the Same Coin (History Maker-YOIWeek 2017)

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, First Kiss, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slight fluff, confessions of attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuuri was two different people on and off the ice.  He wanted to blend himself into one, and he wanted Viktor's help.“I want you to help me find it,” Yuuri said softly.“Ok, what do you want me to do?” Viktor asked, whispering.“I want you to help me explore and define every aspect of myself.  I want you to help me strengthen them,” he said, looking away from Viktor as he blushed, “That includes sexually.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Day 6 of the YOIWeek 2017 prompt event. The theme is History Maker. I chose the On Ice vs Off Ice prompt today. 
> 
> No notes to share today. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Viktor swore the young man had two separate personalities.

One was positively adorable, Yuuri's shyness and humble attitude endearing him to the Russian.

The other set Viktor's body aflame, making his blood boil.

When he met Yuuri he had to chuckle. The young man ran away from him at the very beginning. Viktor hadn't realized his presence would stun Yuuri so much. He wanted to get closer to the young man. He wanted to know him inside and out. When he watched Yuuri mimic his free skate program, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He felt his heart beat rapidly. The man was a force to be reckoned with on the ice. He was elegant yet powerful, graceful yet strong. He created music with his fluidity. Viktor was enthralled. He knew what he had to do next.

He had to go to Japan immediately. He had to meet Katsuki Yuuri.

Despite Yakov's protests, Viktor left St. Petersburg and flew to Japan. He found the onsen the young man's family owned and spoke with his parents. Apparently Yuuri had holed up in his room since the video went viral. Viktor talked about how he had been inspired watching Yuuri skate his program and how he wanted to meet the young man. He admitted he wanted to coach Yuuri, bringing him back to skate competitively. His parents were intrigued but wanted to leave it up to their son. They mentioned that they thought Yuuri would agree to the proposal since he was a huge fan of Viktor's.

He decided to soak in the outdoor baths and contemplate on how to approach Yuuri. His parents mentioned he was a very meek man. Viktor didn't want to scare him off with his usual exuberance. He didn't get to think far however. He was distracted when the doors flew open and Yuuri barreled through them. The young man just gaped at him, mouth and eyes wide. Viktor stood and gestured grandly at him.

“Yuuri, starting today I will be your coach!” he declared.

He didn't expect Yuuri's reaction. Yuuri bolted from the bathing area. He chuckled and enjoyed the rest of his bath.

When he got out, showered and got dressed he went into the common room. Hiroko, Yuuri's mom, had prepared dinner for him. He thanked her and began eating, marveling at how wonderful the meal was. Jet lag had begun to set in and the full feeling in his belly had him drifting to sleep in the common room floor. He didn't know how much time had passed when he awoke, but Yuuri was there just staring at him. Viktor could tell the young man was starstruck. They would need to work on that.

* * *

A month had passed and the men were beginning to make a breakthrough in their relationship. They were becoming friends. Yuuri surprised him by treating him just like any normal human being. It was refreshing not to be revered like a god. Yuuri had told Viktor that he wanted him to be himself.

So himself he was.

They were both surprised when Yuri Plisetsky came to town. He demanded Viktor return to Russia, saying the man promised to devise a routine for his senior debut. Of course Viktor didn't remember, which enraged the teen. Yuuri was stunned into silence. Viktor had come to Japan to coach him, but now there was a possibility it would end before it really began. He watched in silent agony as Viktor decided what to do.

The man decided the two would have a skate-off. Whoever won would get their wish. Yuri wanted Viktor to return to Russia and coach him. He turned to Yuuri and smiled at him.

“And what would you like if you won, Yuuri?”

The young man thought a moment before replying.

“I want to eat katsudon with you,” he said softly.

Viktor's heart leaped at Yuuri's answer. It had nothing to do with skating. Even though it was a reward for a job well done, it was spending quality one on one time with each other. Deep down, Viktor secretly hoped that Yuuri would win.

They practiced for the next week and a half, perfecting their routines. Viktor was concerned though. Yuuri hadn't found his Eros yet. He needed to discover it quickly since the event was rapidly approaching.

The day before the competition arrived and they practiced relentlessly. Everyone was exhausted when they returned to the onsen, but Viktor had a surprise for both of them. He had all of his costumes shipped from Russia and would let them select one for the performance. Yuuri was spellbound when he found the costume Viktor had worn when he saw the Russian skate for the first time.

“It's the one you wore at the Junior World Championships!”

“Ah, yes. My hair was long then. My costume suggested both male and female genders at the same time.”

He watched Yuuri's eyes twinkle and he broke out into one of the most gorgeous smiles Viktor had ever seen.

“I choose this one!”

They all talked about what to expect the next day and the sequence of events for hours. Realizing it was getting late, Viktor sent the two to their rooms. He wanted them to rest as much as they could before the big day. When he figured they were settled in, he went to check on them. Viktor thought part of being a coach was knowing what was going on inside their heads. Yuri was a riot. The only thing on his mind was getting Viktor back to Russia. He didn't care about anything else, especially the little piggy. He chuckled as he left, shutting the teen's door behind him. He knocked on Yuuri's door for several minutes, frowning when the young man didn't answer. He debated about going in to check on Yuuri. Viktor slid the door open quietly and let his eyes adjust to the dark. The bed was empty and untouched. Yuuri wasn't there. His eyes wandered around the room. It was the first time he'd been in there. The desk was neat and organized. The closet door was ajar, revealing neatly hung clothing. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the closet door. Posters, more specifically posters of him. He made his way slowly to them, looking at different stages of his life. The young man's parents told him that Yuuri was a fan, but he didn't realize how much. He would have sworn it was an infatuation if Yuuri acted differently around him. He smiled and left the room.

Viktor went downstairs, hoping to find Yuuri in the common room. It was empty save two elderly men watching a soccer game. Hiroko was in the kitchen, cleaning up after a long day. He leaned on the ledge separating the kitchen from the common room.

“Mama Katsuki?” he asked.

“Vicchan! How are you tonight? Is there anything you need? Are you hungry?” she questioned, her usual warm smile gracing her face. The woman had accepted him with open arms from the minute he arrived. She was so kind to him he began to call her Mama Katsuki.

“Oh, no no. I'm fine. Hey, do you know where Yuuri is?”

“He ran out about thirty minutes ago, saying he knew how to find what he was looking for. I have no idea what it was about, though.”

Viktor pressed a finger against his lips. He wondered if Yuuri knew how to find his Eros. He certainly hoped so. The young man was going to need it to perform tomorrow. His practices had been lackluster. He needed a base for the program.

“I think I might know,” Viktor replied, “I just hope he gets some rest. Big day for him tomorrow. Good night, Mama Katsuki.”

“Good night, Vicchan.”

He went up to his room, undressed and lied on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. Viktor fell asleep wondering how exactly the man was going to find his erotic side.

* * *

Viktor awoke the next day to learn Yuuri had not returned that night. He sighed, hoping the man would be up for the challenge of the day. Skating with no rest was dangerous. Yuuri had to know that.

Yuuri was already at Ice Castle when Viktor and Yuri arrived. When they entered the locker room and Viktor saw the young man, he stopped. Yuuri's back was to them and dressed in the costume for his performance. The way the top of it hugged his body had Viktor groaning quietly. He could see defined muscles through the mesh on the outfit. He wanted more than nothing to reach out, run his hands over the man's back.

But he knew it would frighten Yuuri beyond belief. He kept it to himself.

He fought to control his arousal when the young man turned around. Yuuri stared at Viktor with those delicious brown eyes. Viktor saw fear in them though. He knew the young man was terrified that he wouldn't win. He didn't want Viktor to leave him. Viktor didn't want to leave either. A bond was growing between the two men. Neither of them wanted to sever it. Viktor sincerely hoped Yuuri's search had produced results.

Viktor watched as Yuri took the ice. His performance was flawless, but in the middle he lost his interpretation. Viktor shook his head. The teen had found his Agape days before and had done so well. What was on his mind that distracted him from that? It was the best performance Viktor had seen from Yuri though. He cheered when the teen finished and told him what he thought.

He looked around for Yuuri, finding him feet away. He was staring at the floor. Viktor walked over to him and stood before the young man.

“Yuuri?” he said, “It's your turn.”

The young man's hands flew up, cupping his mouth. Yuuri was scared but quickly collected himself.

“I'm going to become the tastiest katsudon ever. Please watch me!” Yuuri begged, then threw his arms around Viktor.

It was almost too much for the Russian. Yuuri's body was pressed against his. He had been attracted to Yuuri from the beginning but this was overwhelming. He willed himself not to respond to the physical contact. It was the last thing Yuuri needed. It wasn't part of him.

“Of course,” Viktor replied, “I love katsudon.”

Yuuri took the ice. He listened as the newscaster announced him. He waved grandly at the crowd before taking his starting stance on the ice. He tilted his hips and bent his leg slightly, licked his lips and closed his eyes. The music began seconds later. He waved his arms around seductively, kicked the tip of his skate down and threw the most lascivious smirk Viktor had ever seen.

“Oh my god,” Viktor whispered. Yuuri had found his Eros.

Yuuri slid across the ice fluidly but provocatively. He reminded Viktor of a temptress by the way he shifted his hips, ran his hands over his body, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back. Viktor was absolutely enthralled by the young man's performance. He struggled to maintain an outward neutral visage, but inside he was on fire. He felt the faint whooshing in his ears when his heart pounded. His breathing became erratic and he felt the anticipation growing in his abdomen.

He had to calm down.

By the time Yuuri finished, Viktor had regained control of himself. He yelled for Yuuri, holding his arms wide. The young man raced to him and Viktor threw his arms around him. He praised him, telling Yuuri that was the tastiest katsudon he had ever seen. Viktor knew who the winner was.

* * *

They walked back to the onsen hours later. There was a meet and greet after the competition and interviews with the press. Yuuri was on cloud nine. Viktor was going to stay and remain his coach. He was thankful to the Russian that day. He had quietly lent Yuuri his strength so he could make it through the rest of the afternoon. Yuuri was never comfortable around many people and absolutely froze when interviewed, but today was different. Even though his heart pounded and he could feel himself shaking, he got through the interviews just fine. He conversed with the spectators that cheered him on. He was shocked when people actually asked for his autograph.

It was one of the best days of his life.

Hiroko had prepared extra large bowls of katsudon for them. It was Yuuri's reward, after all. The two men sat across each other, eating and talking. They both agreed not to discuss anything to do with skating that night. That night was friend to friend, not coach to student. Viktor told Yuuri about St. Petersburg in early summer. Yuuri told Viktor about an upcoming festival being held in Hasetsu. The Russian instantly became excited. He was trying to immerse himself in Japanese culture and wanted to experience every part of it. Yuuri laughed when Viktor practically begged him to go. Yuuri agreed, saying Viktor would have a wonderful time. The hustle and bustle of the festival would certainly be right up the man's alley.

Viktor insisted on escorting Yuuri to his room. They climbed the stairs and walked down the darkened hallway in silence. Yuuri paused in front of his door and turned to look at Viktor.

“Thank you,” he said.

“It's not a big deal. I just helped you to your room,” Viktor muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He was secretly wishing the young man would invite him inside. He didn't want the night to end.

“Not just that. Thank you for everything: for staying with me, for believing in me, for encouraging me. It means a lot. You're a great person, Viktor Nikiforov,” he said, blushing slightly when he finished.

Viktor knew it took courage on the man's behalf to admit that. Yuuri had probably rehearsed it in his mind multiple times. Viktor placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, smiling at him when Yuuri met his gaze.

“Of course I believe in you. You're the sexiest katsudon around, Yuuri. Get some rest. Practice bright and early in the morning!”

Viktor turned and walked the few feet to his own door, leaving Yuuri standing in the hallway.

* * *

Viktor had been lying awake in bed for hours. He didn't know exactly how long as his phone was charging on the other side of the room, but he knew it had been a while. He stared at the ceiling as a million thoughts raced through his head. What in the hell was he going to do? He had felt physical attraction many times with numerous people, often times acting on it.

But this was something different.

He definitely felt the physical need when he was around Yuuri, but there was something more. It scared him. He felt this magnetic pull towards the young man. Everything about him was just so wonderful. Viktor loved his unassuming personality, his quirks, his determination, and his want to banish his fears. And he was off to a great start. Viktor knew the young man was uncomfortable when he was assigned Eros, but he tried his hardest and overcame his hesitations.

And damn did he ever.

Viktor kept replaying his dance over and over in his mind. He had no idea Yuuri would become that alluring when and if he ever found his suppressed sexuality. He didn't know if he could maintain his composure when Yuuri practiced or performed his short program. It affected him that much.

He groaned and rolled onto his side, shoving a hand through his hair. He was frustrated, and not just sexually. He jumped slightly when he heard a soft tapping at his door.

“Come in,” he yelled gruffly.

And who entered but the object of his desires. Viktor sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He gestured for the young man to take the chair across from him. Yuuri sat on the edge, his forefingers tapping together as he looked to the ground. He looked up suddenly.

“Did I wake you?” Yuuri asked, trying to keep his eyes on the Russian's face. Viktor chuckled to himself. He was shirtless and saw the young man's attention flicker to his chest before jerking back up.

“No, I was up. What did you need?” he asked.

“I wanted to thank you again. For believing I could do this. It was hard, but I found a way to make my program solid.”

Viktor's brow arched as he stared at Yuuri.

“You came here in the middle of the night to tell me this?” Viktor questioned.

Yuuri suddenly became very nervous. One of his legs bounced slightly as he ran his hands over his face.

“I, um...something is on my mind,” he stammered.

“Ok,” Viktor said, urging the young man to continue.

“I found a part of myself last night that I never knew I existed. I was unsure at first. It was kind of embarrassing,” he said, pausing to look at Viktor before he continued.

“I felt the uneasiness leave me right before I took the ice. I was nervous, but I knew I had to do this. I started skating and felt something come over me. I felt sure of myself. I was comfortable. I felt sexy. I think it was confidence,” Yuuri said.

“You were pretty damn sexy out there,” Viktor agreed, watching the young man's blush deepen.

“I came to a decision while we were walking home. I don't want to be this shy, quiet and hesitant person any longer. I want the confidence I felt on the ice to transfer to my life off the ice. I want to carry myself with confidence and hold my head high. I want to achieve the greatness everyone is so sure I can reach,” he proclaimed.

Viktor smiled at him. He knew this was tough for Yuuri to admit. He would have to work hard to change himself, but Viktor had faith in him. He knew the young man could do it.

“I know you can, Yuuri. You're going to have to work hard and step out of your comfort zone. It's going to be uncomfortable, but you'll adjust,” he replied.

Yuuri rose from the chair, walking to Viktor and kneeling between his legs. He gave the Russian a look of determination. Viktor's brows shot up at their nearness.

“I want you to help me find it,” he said softly.

“Ok, what do you want me to do?” Viktor asked, whispering.

“I want you to help me explore and redefine every aspect of myself. I want you to help me strengthen them,” he said, looking away from Viktor as he blushed, “That includes sexually.”

Viktor was astonished. Yuuri had asked the unthinkable of him. He would be happy to help the young man, but was concerned he might push him too far.

“Are...are you sure?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded.

“I'm sure. I've always been attracted to you, but I hid it. But when I was skating I knew then it was inevitable. I needed to tell you. Viktor, do you know who I was dancing for?” Yuuri asked, looking deep into the Russian's eyes.

“Katsudon?” Viktor asked. Yuuri smiled and chuckled at him, but that trademark blush of his that Viktor loved so much dusted across his cheeks.

“I was dancing for you. I wanted to seduce you with everything I had,” he confessed.

“Well, it worked,” Viktor said softly. He put a hand on the back of Yuuri's neck and pulled him closer, pressing a gentle kiss on the young man's lips. He pulled back and watched Yuuri's dazed expression. The young man licked his bottom lip and crushed his mouth against Viktor's. The Russian gasped in surprise. He threaded his hands through Yuuri's soft, black locks and returned the kiss with unabated hunger. They explored each others' mouths until they pulled back, out of breath.

“You don't know how long I've wanted to do that,” Viktor admitted.

“Really?

“Yes, really. But it's time to sleep now. I don't want you dead on your feet tomorrow. Not only will you be working on your skating, but we'll work on you. Tomorrow is the beginning of the new you, Yuuri.”

The young man stood up, groaning. He walked to the door, pausing before he turned around.

“Viktor?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for agreeing to help me with this,” Yuuri said, a small smile creeping upon his face.

“It's my pleasure. I can't wait to see the man you become. I promise we'll get you to the man you are off the ice as on the ice.”

Yuuri returned to his room, ecstatic as he actually had goals now. Not only had he committed himself to wowing the world with his skating, but Viktor agreed to help him become a new man, a phoenix. He had never been so happy in his life.  
He fell asleep with a delighted smile, finally looking forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).


End file.
